


Click

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [32]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camera goes <i>clickclickclick</i>, an eerie sound in this eerie place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

The camera goes _clickclickclick_ , an eerie sound in this eerie place. With the sun setting, the light diminishes fast, and Casey tries to make full use of the time he has left. Even in Zeke's company, he doesn't want to be here in the dark, where rusty machines rise between moldy walls.

Despite the decay—or because of that—Casey loves this place; he wanted something spooky to photograph.

A hollow sound causes him to spin around. Suddenly, his heart beats a mile a minute—until he sees Zeke balancing on top of one of the old machines.

“Goddammit, Zeke. You scared me.”

“Why? What did you expect to see? Maybe a …” Zeke moves his arms up and down in slow waves and utters a drawn-out, ghostly sound.

Casey shakes his head. “No. Of course not. I just—this place creeps me out a little.”

“A half hour ago you said it was 'so amazing!'”

Casey turns toward a nearby broken window. All the glass is gone, and the breeze entering through the opening carries the first scent of fall. “It is,” he says as he slowly faces Zeke again. “But at the same time … it has a weird vibe to it.”

“Like a whisper from the past.”

“Stop making fun of me.”

“I'm not!” Zeke walks to the front of the machine and squats down. His gaze fixed on Casey, he says, “I can feel it too. There's a … graveness … hanging over this place. As if something bad happened here.”

“Did it?”

Zeke shrugs. “I don't know.” He climbs off the machine. “But I'm sure that if there's anything hiding in the shadows—a vengeful ghost, you know, or whatever—it'll leave us alone if we just give it some … entertainment …”

Standing before Casey, Zeke grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer.

“You gotta be kidding,” Casey says, but he allows Zeke to slide one hand underneath his shirt nonetheless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _a bit fluff / fun with the boys [[picture prompt](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/naemi/7072184/44959/44959_original.jpg)]_
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
